


Vacaciones

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [13]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él los había metido en ese brete, creyendo que se trataba de algún Amanto causando problemas; nadie le había hablado de cuerpos devorados vivos y esas cosas acojonantes. ¿Shinpachi estaba asustado? Si era así ¿de qué, o de quién? ¿De Pie Grande o de Gintoki Sakata? No podían considerarlas unas vacaciones, estaban allí por un trabajo peligroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE A.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi, Sorachi es de Gintama (?).  
>  **Prompt** : Vacaciones.  
>  **Notas** : llamar a alguien "Señor fulano-san" es una redundancia que da calambre, dado que de por sí el "san" significaría "señor" (o vendría a simbolizar lo mismo). Sin embargo los chicos lo emplean para mostrar un desmedido respeto. Algo así como "Mi Señor fulano-señor" XD Aclarado esta intrascendencia, pueden empezar a leer.

El sentido de la vista era burlado en campo abierto, no había más puntos de referencia que la misma nieve cubriéndolo todo de manera uniforme, y los arboles, puestos como al azar en medio del camino, no servían tampoco para orientarse. Solo les quedaba confiar en las estructuras fabricadas por la mano del hombre: un puente, el camino del que se habían desviado y el cartel. La naturaleza sabía ser muy traicionera.

Habían decidido caminar en línea recta hasta donde estaba el letrero que a la lejanía lucía diminuto. No querían distanciarse demasiado del pasaje artificial, para no correr el riesgo de acabar extraviados en la montaña. Ya habían pasado por esa experiencia en el invierno pasado y preferían no repetirla.

—Gin-chan, tengo mucha hambre…

—Yo también, tonta, pero hay que aguantar hasta que lleguemos.

—Aunque desayunamos bien, a mí también me está entrando hambre —dijo Shinpachi en un murmullo.

—Bueno, si tienen hambre, yo hice unos bocadillos antes de salir de casa —Otae abrió el bolso, pero no alcanzó siquiera a mostrar su arte culinario que los demás la frenaron.

—¡Y-Yo puedo esperar, hermana!

—Creo que no tengo tanta hambre, depende —Kagura estudió el contenido de la caja metiéndose el dedo enguantado dentro de la nariz.

—Prefiero morir de inanición a comer algo que tú-

—¡Entonces muere! —exclamó, estampándole en la cara la caja de obento.

Mientras Gin se contorsionaba en el suelo con violentas arcadas, Kagura y Shinpachi alcanzaron la cima de esa loma para llegar hasta el bendito cartel. Juraban que de lejos parecía estar más cerca.

—¿Qué dice, Shinpachi? —preguntó Gin, arrastrándose tras él—Estoy ciego —se frotó los ojos, en un intento fútil por suprimir los horribles efectos secundarios de la comida de Otae.

—No veo nada sin los anteojos… —se quejó, ajustándoselos y cayendo en el detalle—¡Uh! Los tengo puestos.

—Idiota —Kagura lo miró entre ojos.

—"Aguas termales Mizukai a cuatro kilómetros" —leyó, ignorando el insulto de su amiga—, no estamos tan lejos.

—Bien, pero todo lo que veo es nieve, Shin-chan —se preocupó Otae—. Si hubiéramos pagado la diferencia, el bus nos hubiera dejado en la puerta, pero claro —reflexionó cerrando los ojos y alzando las cejas—, el tacaño de tu jefe apenas tiene para pagar la clase turista.

A su lado Kagura adoptó la misma pose que la jefa y asintió, conforme con lo que decía.

—¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras, por empezar! —despotricó Gin en la cara de ella, mientras los otros dos se alejaban con paso tranquilo hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña—¡Este es un viaje por trabajo y con Shinpachi me arreglaba solo, tú no tienes nada que ver con la Yorozuya!

Otae aprovechó la distancia que habían tomado los otros dos para aferrar a Gintoki de la chamarra y levantarlo en el aire.

—Escúchame bien, infeliz… —el aura que la rodeaba era una asesina—, ni pienses en tomarte esto como unas vacaciones o una pequeña luna de miel, ¿me oíste?

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Suéltame, mujer gorila! —era impresionante la fuerza que tenía, pataleaba en el aire en vano.

—¡Tú y yo sabemos muy bien de lo que hablo! —Lo soltó, haciendo que cayera como una bolsa con cebollas sobre la nieve—Sueñas si crees que podrás aprovecharte de él. No mientras yo esté aquí.

Sin decir más, porque sentía que había dejado ese punto muy en claro, siguió a los jóvenes con el fin de averiguar en la cabaña hacia donde debían caminar para llegar a las fuentes termales. Gintoki tosió y trató de recuperarse, estaba acojonado, porque Otae lucía más psicópata que de costumbre, parecía una asesina serial y él una pobre víctima.

Shiroyasha puede temerle a fantasmas, a dentistas, a arañas y, recién descubría, a Tae Shimura, ¡y se rehusaba a temerle a esa mujer por muy bien adiestrada que la tuvieran los gorilas de montaña! Desde ya que si estaba allí era por trabajo, ¡ninguna luna de miel o sandeces similares! Vale, que lo pensó, no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco lo iba a confesar en voz alta y así adelantar su muerte.

La cabaña en cuestión tenía las ventanas tapiadas, no parecía haber signos de vida alguna. Golpearon la puerta, tocaron la campana, batieron palmas, hasta que al fin alguien asomó por una de las aberturas.

—¡¿Qué quieren?!

Gintoki alzó una ceja, en ese pueblo no eran muy dados a recibir a los visitantes con formas cálidas, linda manera de promover el turismo en esa zona.

—Disculpe, necesitamos saber cómo llegar a las aguas termales Mizukai…

El ruido de la puerta siendo destraba los llevó a dar un paso al frente, pero esta no se abrió; el anciano apenas se asomó, con los ojos rojos bien abiertos, parecía un viejito demente y asustado.

—¿Son de la Yorozuya, cierto?

—S-Sí —en ese punto eran ellos los que empezaban a temerle al anciano—¿Somos famosos o… algo así? —rió Gin, tratando de lucir casual.

—Pues, solo a ustedes se les ocurriría venir dada la situación —asintió—, son conocidos como "los idiotas que vienen a cazar al Pie Grande"

—Oh, qué bonito gesto de parte de la gente del lugar llamar así a quienes vienen a darles una mano —terció Shinpachi con desagrado.

—Es que… —continuó el viejo, en un murmullo—, han habido muchas víctimas… es —negó con la cabeza, aterrado—horrible, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos… ¡horrible! La carne en la nieve, el olor de…

—¡Ya, hombre! —gritó Gin, entre asqueado e impresionado, ¿se habían metido en la cueva del lobo?— ¿Dónde queda el condenado lugar?

—Nunca mejor dicho "condenado" —opinó el anciano—. Suban esa pendiente, verán carteles de "peligro, no pasar", sigan por ahí —al ver la cara de desconfianza de los tres, agregó—, esos carteles están por el Pie Grande. Ahí fue donde más cadáveres se encontraron, por eso… Pero si siguen por el sendero de piedra darán con el Mizukai.

—Gracias, señor —Otae le regaló una reverencia, pero el anciano ni siquiera respondió. Cerró con brusquedad la puerta, como si temiera que con el frío también se colase el monstruo que los tenía tan aterrorizados a todos.

Gin tomó aire y dio la vuelta, cuando se topó con la expresión de los otros tres levantó las manos clamando por piedad. Ya, él los había metido en ese brete creyendo que lo del Pie Grande era algún Amanto causando problemas; nadie le había hablado de cuerpos devorados vivos y esas cosas acojonantes.

—Después de lo de Oiwa no me dirán que están asustados —Trató de alentarlos con una sonrisa.

Entre los tres empezaron a pegarle, por idiota. Hasta que se cansaron y, dejándolo desangrándose en la nieve, subieron la cuesta para ir hacia la zona que en teoría estaba prohibido pasar por ser considerada el hábitat del Pie Grande o lo que fuera que se estuviera alimentando de los aldeanos.

—¡Me rehúso a ser el almuerzo de Pie Grande, Gin-chan! —Se lamentó Kagura, sin dejar de caminar más adelante para seguirle el paso a su amiga—. ¡No sin antes haber conocido el amor!

—Habrase visto, ¿qué clase de jefe es que no les importa exponerlos a esta clase de peligros?

—¡Despreciable! —volvió a quejarse la chica, de acuerdo con las palabras de la jefa.

—¡Ey, cuando llamé por teléfono nadie me habló de víctimas o cadáveres! —intentó defenderse otra vez, pero sentía que el argumento era el mismo de siempre.

—Chicas, será mejor que caminemos los cuatro juntos, digo… por las dudas —propuso Shinpachi.

La mañana se había ido con esa pequeña excursión y aunque faltaba para la noche, no podían evitar sentirse inquietos con la idea de seguir deambulando por allí, una vez que llegara. El sonido del viento atravesando las copas de los árboles, el de las respiraciones de cada uno y el de las pisadas, era suficiente para mantenerlos alertas y conscientes de la situación. Cualquier ruido era amplificado por el eco: el de una rama quebrándose en la copa de un árbol por el peso de la nieve o el leve roce de la ropa al caminar, algo tan trivial como eso era motivo suficiente para sobresaltarse.

Al fin lograron dar con la bendita -o maldita, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias- fuentes termales. Para esas alturas del día, Kagura había considerado con seriedad comer lo que la jefa había cocinado, o bien matar a alguno de sus compañeros para alimentarse de su carne, en tal caso siempre se le podía echar la culpa a Pie Grande. Comenzaba a ver las ventajas de estar allí.

El lugar no era para nada ostentoso, pero por tratarse de una zona poco atractiva para los turistas, suponían que estaba bien. El dueño, un hombre de mediana edad, los atendió con agobio, pidiendo disculpas por la desconfianza.

—De verdad, no había preparado ninguna habitación porque no pensé que fueran a venir.

—Mientras pague… —Gin alzó los hombros.

—Claro, como ve este es un lugar muy humilde. Si la gente deja de venir por miedo, no nos queda nada —las arrugas de su cara lo avejentaban aun más—. Estamos considerando con mi familia mudarnos, pero… nuestros ancestros vivieron aquí y… nos gusta. No quisiéramos tener que irnos.

Una señora regordeta con el pelo rubio recogido apareció, les dedicó una angustiosa sonrisa y les avisó que enseguida les prepararía dos cuartos para que pudieran descansar. El hombre mandó a su hija a que fuera a preparar el almuerzo, mientras Kagura estaba contorsionándose en el suelo de dolor luego de haber acabado con la ración de comida que había preparado Otae.

—¡Resiste, Kagura-chan! —le rogó Shinpachi, al borde de las lágrimas—¡Hermana, rápido, el antídoto!

—¿Qué antídoto? Shin-chan —murmuró afligida—, ¿estás insinuando que mi comida-?

—¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, idiota! —reprochó Gin, tomando el menudo y flácido cuerpo de la niña entre los brazos—¡¿Qué le diré a tu padre?!

—Dile que… fui feliz, Gin-chan —sonrió—… fui feliz a tu lado.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡No, mejor a un monje, es demasiado tarde! —reflexionó el jefe—¡A un exorcista; podremos salvarla, estamos a tiempo!

—¿Señor, señor? —lo llamó el dueño, poco conmovido por la escena dramática que se estaba desarrollando en la sala de su hotel—Si quiere recostarla en una cama, una de las habitaciones ya está lista.

Como era lógico solo prepararon dos; era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que los hombres dormirían por un lado y las mujeres por el otro, sin embargo Otae se encargó de dejarle bien en claro a Gintoki, con tan solo una mirada letal, que estaría muy atenta. Que no se atreviera a faltarle el respeto, ¡al menos no con ella en la habitación de al lado! Porque así como los escuchaba haciendo "cosas raras", Pie Grande sería Heidi al lado suyo.

Almorzaron y se dispusieron a acomodarse dentro de las pequeñas habitaciones antes de salir a buscar información sobre el mentado monstruo. Dormir una siesta, luego de haber pasado toda la mañana caminando, sin descontar el mal sueño a la noche por el viaje en clase turista, parecía ser lo más idóneo.

—Bien, ¿qué lado quieres? —preguntó Gin dándole a elegir, lo notaba absorto, demasiado serio para lo que ya de por sí era.

—Este está bien —era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta, en caso de necesitar salir corriendo.

—Genial, si Pie Grande entra por esa puerta a comernos, serás el primero.

—¡Te cambio!

Gintoki rió, negando con la cabeza. Extendió el tatami sin dejar de espirar de reojo el extraño comportamiento de Shinpachi, lucía preocupado. ¿Estaba asustado? Si era así ¿de qué, o de quién? ¿De Pie Grande o de Gintoki Sakata?

—¿No vas a dormir un rato? Nos espera un día largo, será mejor descansar para estar atentos por la noche.

—¿Vamos a dormir?

Gintoki encontró la pregunta algo extraña, arqueó las cejas y se echó boca arriba.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Shinpachi negó con la cabeza y después de acomodar unas pocas cosas que quitó de la mochila se quedó sentado, encogido de piernas en la mitad de su tatami—. Ey, ¿pasa algo?

El chico no respondió enseguida, parecía estar buscando en su cabeza las palabras idóneas, pero por más que intentaba hallarlas, solo se encontraba con una sopa de palabras.

—Gin-san —murmuró, juntando coraje para seguir hablando—¿te atraigo?

—¿Eh? —se incorporó con tanta celeridad que se mareó. Si Shinpachi estaba actuando raro, en ese momento no supo qué mote ponerle.

—Que si te gusto —intentó mirarlo, pero apenas lo hizo por sobre su hombro para seguir mirando al frente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —la risilla se le escapó, sin pretender ofenderlo.

—Porque… ya ha pasado un mes y —carraspeó, no era fácil hablar de ello—, no me has puesto un solo dedo encima, pensé que… no sé, que como íbamos a estar solos, que te ibas a aprovechar.

—Pues no —se sentó, cruzándose de brazos—, pese al mal concepto que tengan de mí, no soy esa clase de persona.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo nada, Gin-san —ahora sí, giró para mirarlo y encararlo de frente—, ¿no te gusto? ¿Es eso? Sé sincero… no me voy a ofender.

Mintió, porque a decir verdad le dolería saber que Gin había hecho todas esas maravillas por culpa o gracias al alcohol; lo cierto es que había aceptado acompañar a Gin a realizar ese trabajo, sabiendo el peligro que corría compartiendo un cuarto a solas con él, significaba mucho para Shinpachi.

No era muy difícil de ver, por más que fuera un joven adolescente, por más que no tuviera experiencias de ese tipo, no era idiota. Tenía muy en claro que Gintoki era un hombre, con sus experiencias en el tema; no iría a jugar al novio, a sostener una relación de manitas sudadas y sonrojos, besos indirectos y cursilerías.

Shinpachi había aceptado ir teniendo muy presente que Gintoki Sakata se lo follaría hasta hacerlo sangrar. Así de burdo como sonaba en su cabeza, porque así sería… ¿verdad? Después de todo se trataba de Shiroyasha.

—La verdad, Patsuan —se desordenó con una mano los de por sí desordenados bucles—, me sorprende —dijo, cuando pudo reaccionar.

—¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? No soy tonto —dijo, para reforzar lo que él mismo se había mentalizado, para erigir esa coraza alrededor de sí mismo que le daba una quimérica protección, para lograr la valentía necesaria y así enfrentar esa situación—Si no te gusto, lo entiendo. Si hiciste todas esas cosas porque estabas necesitado y te has arrepentido, está bien… yo también soy hombre y sé lo que es estar así… —continuó con firmeza—, pero me tienes a la espera de algo que nunca llega —lo miró, sonriéndole con lástima, pero lástima hacia sí mismo—, es horrible, Gin-san. No sé qué piensas al respecto, qué es lo que quieres, ni sé qué…

—No quiero lastimarte, es eso —alzó los hombros, silenciándolo. No quería seguir escuchándole hablar de esa manera, no le gustaba que tuviera esa visión—. Tengo miedo de… —era difícil confesarlo— de hacerte algo de lo que después me arrepienta, ¿entiendes?

—No.

El mayor suspiró, acomodándose mejor en el tatami para hablar de la situación, había llegado el tan temido y aletargado momento.

—No quiero arrepentirme, Patsuan —no sabía si hacía bien en ser tan sincero con el chico, pero se lo debía. Al menos eso le debía—. Todo esto empezó casi por azar y la verdad es que… no sé qué quiero, ni qué espero —lo miró en la penumbra, Shinpachi lucía tan triste que tenía ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pese a comprender que ese estado era su entera responsabilidad—, solo sé que no quiero hacer nada que sea irreparable. Por eso… —expiró el aire, de manera exagerada—, mierda que estás cosas son difíciles —gruñó, insatisfecho consigo mismo—. No es que no quiera follarte, ¿vale? Es solo que tengo miedo de que después no sepa cómo seguir, tú ya lo sabes… soy un jodido desastre y… —ahora estaba envalentonado y nada parecía ser capaz de frenar su perorata—si fueras una mujer cualquiera, sería más fácil, pero eres Shinpachi. Ese es mi problema, que eres Shinpachi.

—Entonces…

—Me prometí a mí mismo que no iba a tocarte hasta que tú no estuvieras de acuerdo —asintió—, eso no quiere decir que no me muera de ganas.

Estuvo conteniéndose todo ese tiempo, esperando a que fuera Shinpachi quien lo propusiera, incluso sabiendo que eso podía tomarle una década. No le importaba, quería ir a su ritmo, eso le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar bien en lo que hacía con el niño.

No quería hacerle creer en algo que no existía, no hasta estar seguro de lo que él pretendía de todo eso. Si solo se tratara de sexo, genial… su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

—Qué idiota —Shinpachi negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada.

—¿Lo dices por mí?

—No, por mí —rió apenas—… pensé que ibas a aprovechar cada oportunidad, pero en tu casa tuvimos muchas oportunidades y jamás pasamos de… —le daba un poco de corte decir en voz alta lo que hacían—ya sabes… esas _asquerosidades_ que me haces hacer de vez en cuando.

—Tú… —fue cayendo poco a poco en la cuenta—¿viniste pensando que yo…? —arqueó las cejas, la sonrisa en sus labios fue algo bribona—O sea, analicemos esto —propuso, cual científico—, tú creías que yo iba a aprovecharme de ti y aun así aceptaste —al ver que el chico asentía no pudo ocultar su regocijo—, eso quiere decir que Patsuan… ¿quiere?

El chico alzó los hombros en un gesto algo infantil, se rascó el cuello, nervioso, y luego carraspeó. No había contestado con palabras, pero por su postura era claro que estaba dispuesto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era un joven sano de dieciséis años, con la libido despierta por culpa del degenerado que estaba sentado a su lado y que no había mostrado reparos en enseñarle y experimentar con él el sexo sodomita. Excusa de nenja y wakashu mediante, que no se la creía nadie, dicho sea de paso.

—P-Pero… Gin-san —Trató de frenarlo cuando el otro se le fue al humo. Intentó hablar, pero su jefe había colado las manos por entre las prendas y trataba de morderle la boca—, déjame hablar.

Un grito femenino atravesó el campo abierto alertándolos. Se pusieron de pie de un salto y salieron al pasillo, donde Kagura -media dormida- y Otae, trataban de entender qué había sido eso.

—¡¿Ustedes están bien?! —preguntó Gin, relajado al ver que el grito no era de ninguna de ellas dos. Era lógico, pues aquel alarido había sonado como si viniera de lejos, traído por el viento.

—¡Gin-san, ¿adónde vas?! —Shinpachi trató de seguirlo.

—¡Quédate con ellas y hagan el trabajo que yo no hice: busquen más información! —propuso, echando a correr—¡Yo iré a ver!

Para él no se trataba de ningún monstruo legendario, con seguridad -ponía las manos en el fuego por ello- era algún Amanto causando problemas; a veces se colaban aliens o animales exóticos en las naves que causaban serios inconvenientes.

Su instinto lo llevó a correr por la nieve empuñando el bo, atento a cualquier ente que surgiese de entre las ramas dispuesto a comerlo. Se dio cuenta de que corría sin ton ni son, no podía dejarse guiar solo por una corazonada. El grito podía provenir de cualquier parte y la tormenta había empeorado. Miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que la cabaña seguía siendo visible.

Olfateó el ambiente, reconociendo el característico aroma de la carne recién desgarrada. La sangre era fresca y el cadáver, si es que ya lo era, no debía estar muy lejos. Corrió unas ramas de lugar, dejándose guiar por el aroma, hasta que vio una masa uniforme. No le costó reconocer que era un cuerpo destrozado. La cabeza de un cervatillo pendía apenas de unos colgajos que lo mantenían unido al torso. Las patas habían sido masticadas, de una manera que le hizo pensar que ese Pie Grande o lo que fuera, tenía una boca tan ancha como para devorar entero a ese animal.

El asco lo invadió. Había estado en el campo de batallas, rodeado de cadáveres, de compañeros con heridas abiertas, despidiendo ese mismo aroma a muerte y desesperación. No tenía miedo, pero sí recelo. No le gustaba evocar esos recuerdos.

Algo se acercaba, como un animal corriendo a toda prisa dispuesto a envestirlo. Aferró más el arma de madera, apretando los dientes. Cuando creyó que el enfrentamiento era inminente, una figura de cabello rubio se abalanzó sobre él, llorando y gimiendo.

—¡Tranquila! —Intentó asistirla, no le costó reconocerla como la hija del dueño de la posada, era jovencita, quizás más que Kagura. Era apenas una niña y estaba aterrada—¡Tranquilízate, estás bien, estás a salvo! —buscó consolarla, sin tener la certeza de fuera cierto lo que le decía—. Ven, volvamos.

La ayudó a caminar porque las piernas no le respondían y no sabía hacer otra cosa más que temblar y balbucear. Lloró y gimió de horror durante todo el camino. Gintoki no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que sus ojos de niña habían presenciado para estar en tal estado de shock.

Al llegar su madre la recibió, tan alterada como ella la abrazó, la retó por haberse ido en semejante situación y, en un acceso de contradicción, le llenó la cara de besos, aliviada de verla con vida, para después cachetearla por desobedecer.

Gin parecía ser invisible para las dos mujeres, miró hacia atrás como si esperase ver en la inmensidad de la nada alguna figura que explicase lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Volvió a mirar la chica, quien lo observaba con los ojos llenos de espanto.

—Dime lo que viste.

—E-Era horrible —gimoteó ella, aferrándose más a su madre—, era un demonio. ¡Pelo, tenía mucho pelo en los pies y… una boca horrible! —tragó saliva—sus ojos eran… como el infierno y… había sangre y carne a sus pies.

—¿Tenía figura humana? —La chica asintió, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de la mujer— ¿Qué hacías tú allí?

Ella pareció sorprendida con esa pregunta, no respondió y en cambio se lo quedó mirando como si de repente él fuera el monstruo que los acechaba, lo que le dio a pensar a Gin.

—Responde, hija… ¿qué hacías sola en la montaña?

—Fui a… comprobar que el Pie Grande no existía.

—Ah… Hime-chan —murmuró la madre, afligida—, entiéndala —le pidió al muchacho—, no quiere alejarse de este lugar, tiene a todos sus amigos aquí, y ya no sabe qué hacer para evitarlo.

Pareció sincera, tratarse de una simple travesura infantil, un arranque peligroso de fatua valentía. Ahora sabía que no era broma, que el Pie Grande existía, o algo que era en verdad lo que causaba aquellas muertes.

—¿Yorozuya-san? —preguntó la señora al ver que les daba la espalda para irse.

Recién en ese momento Gintoki guardó el bo, demostrándose a sí mismo lo tenso que la situación le ponía. Volvía a decirse que no por miedo, sino por desconocimiento. No saber ante qué o quién se enfrentaba podía ser muy peligroso. No hay nada peor en un campo de batallas que no conocer al enemigo.

—Entren y no salgan de la posada —indicó con calma—; tienen a una yato con ustedes, a un chico que es un excelente samurái y a una mujer que fue criada por gorilas. Quédense cerca de ellos y estarán bien —se alejó por el camino artificial—. Volveré en unas horas.

Cuando la mujer entró de vuelta a la cabaña en compañía de su hija, les avisó a los demás que Gintoki se había marchado al pueblo, quizás para buscar más información. Shinpachi estaba inquieto, pronto se haría de noche y aunque no dudaba de la fortaleza de Gin, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

—¿Cuántas víctimas hubo hasta el momento? —preguntó, ya sentados en la sala, con un té frente a él y galletas.

—Pues… —fue el hombre quien decidió contestar, la madre estaba muy ocupada tratando de asistir a su hija—, hasta ahora siempre hay al menos una víctima todos los días.

—¿Humanos?

—¡Oh, no!… que yo sepa. Bueno —terció con desagrado—, han desaparecido niños. Se han encontrado trozos de sus ropas desgarradas y cubiertas de sangre, pero ningún rastro de sus cuerpos.

—Santo cielo —Otae se llevó una mano a la boca, asqueada.

—Y los cadáveres que han encontrado, han sido todos de animales entonces.

—Ajá —asintió, notando que el chico parecía discurrir sobre algo consigo mismo, no tardó demasiado en seguir con aquel interrogatorio.

—¿Podría hacerme una lista de los animales?

—Pues, sí —alzó los hombros, no le encontraba sentido a esa petición—, si eso sirve de algo.

—Por favor —asintió.

En pocos minutos, Shinpachi había creado unas pequeñas estadísticas sobre los hábitos alimenticios del monstruo en cuestión. Los cadáveres que hallaban eran todos de cervatillos o animales más grandes, como osos. Al ahondar en detalles más escabrosos, a tal punto que Kagura lo llamó necrofílico, llegó a la conclusión de que cuanto más grande era el animal, más difícil le resultaba a Pie Grande digerirlo.

Por eso hallaban cadáveres de ciertos animales más enteros y reconocibles que los de otros. Habían desaparecido también todos los perros que andaban sueltos por la zona, sin contar que casi no había gatos.

Podía tratarse de algo que se alimentaba de un solo bocado, pero que no debía tener una boca lo suficientemente grande para ser capaz de devorar algo del tamaño de un oso. Partiendo desde los cervatillos, por supuesto.

No se los había comido, porque no los había podido digerir y por eso habían hallado los cadáveres. Ciertamente, pensó Shinpachi, sus conclusiones eran terroríficas además de repugnantes, pero se enfrentaban ante algo que era grande o de un tamaño considerable, pero ¿cómo no habían podido verlo desde que llegaron? Aparte, ¿se trataba de uno solo? ¿Por qué debían dar por hecho que se enfrentaban a un solo Pie Grande y no a una familia completa, mamá, papá y Piecito Grande?

A esa reflexión había llegado en silencio, mientras veía la tarde morir.

— _Gin-san, ¿dónde estás?_

Como si su murmullo hubiera sido oído por él, Gintoki se acercaba por el camino con un par de paquetes bajo el brazo. El muy bastardo se había ido a gastar el poco dinero que tenían mientras ellos estaban en una situación espantosa, con el corazón en la boca.

—¡¿Me compraste sukonbu, Gin-chan?! —preguntó Kagura con emoción, atajando al vuelo el pequeño paquete que su jefe le arrojó a la distancia.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —Shinpachi se incorporó del sillón para seguirlo por detrás hasta el cuarto que compartían.

—Sí, que es de hábitos nocturnos. Así que esta noche saldremos de caza, Patsuan —le palmeó la espalda para darle ánimos y se echó a descansar sobre el tatami.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Lo que dije —reiteró con desánimo, metiéndose un dedo dentro de la nariz mientras hurgaba entre los paquetes para dar con los dulces—. Los cadáveres son hallados durante las primeras horas de la mañana, eso quiere decir que come durante la noche.

—¿Tú quieres salir en la tormenta de nieve durante la noche para ir detrás de algo que no sabemos qué es? ¡¿Estás loco o te volviste estúpido de golpe?! —se sentó en el suelo tratando de hallar su centro. A veces le costaba entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Gin.

—Mira, si te soy sincero —habló, con la boca llena de gominas—, creo que estamos acojonados por nada.

—¡¿Por nada, Gin-san?!  
—¿Ey, cuántos animales salvajes se alimentan de otros animales salvajes? —preguntó con presunción.

—¿Y la descripción de este…?

—Eso es lo que más me llama la atención; incluso me mostraron un dibujo del monstruo en cuestión, es por eso que esta noche quiero ir a visitar la casa de Pie Grande.

—¿La casa de…? —vio que Gin asentía—Eso quiere decir que la gente sabe dónde está…

—Tienen miedo, pero lo han visto merodear y algunos aseguran que vive en una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí.

—Bien —asintió con seguridad. Si iba a hacer esa locura en compañía de Gin-san, no tendría miedo—. Esta noche iremos, pero preferiría dejar a Kagura con mi hermana y la familia de la posada.

—¡¿Estás idiota o qué?! ¡Sin Kagura no voy solo ni al baño! —refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, demostrando que pese a su coraje en realidad estaba aterrado con la idea de ir a hacerle una visita al monstruo, como si se trataran de meros vecinos pidiendo un poco de azúcar en la madrugada.

—Se queda —fue tajante—, si el monstruo se aparece aquí, mi hermana sola no podrá.

—¡Pero necesitamos de un monstruo para contrarrestar otro monstruo!

—Se queda con ellos —reiteró con firmeza y desafiante.

—¿Quién nombró jefe al ñoño? —Le hundió la nariz con un dedo—Yo soy el que da órdenes.

—Entonces vete con ella y yo me quedo.

—No, no, no —terció estirándose para tomarlo de la muñeca y evitar que se marchara, lo había pensado mejor—, no quiero arriesgarla tanto en una situación como esta; tú eres muy listo y sabes interpretar mis movimientos.

Como todo samurái digno de llamarse como tal; habían librado tantas luchas codo a codo que no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse. Con Kagura todo era destrucción y muerte. Necesitaba de Shinpachi para tener otro tipo de fortaleza que no tenía con Kagura, con ella buscaba el tipo de fortaleza: "tumbaré un ejército a pura fuerza bruta".

Era un tema delicado y no quería terminar corriendo por el bosque, sin ton ni son, con un Pie Grande acechándolos y con Kagura inconsciente en sus brazos por haberse comido un hongo envenenado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Shinpachi con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Les comunicaron a los demás su decisión y llenaron sus estómagos de comida, en palabras de Kagura, la última cena que tendrían antes de convertirse en la de Pie Grande. Sí, Kagura sabía reconfortarlos y llenarlos de valor. Les dio el más sentido pésame en la puerta y con un par de linternas y un bolso pequeño a cuestas, emprendieron la caminata hacia lo que sería la morada de Pie Grande… o lo que fuera.


	2. PARTE B.

A medida que sus pies se internaban más y más en la espesura de la nieve y de la noche, Gin se arrepentía de su decisión. Miró a Shinpachi, buscando ver en su rostro una expresión amena que esfumara esa intranquilidad en él.

No dejó de decirse durante un buen trecho del camino que no debió haberlo llevado consigo, pero conociéndolo sabía que de todos modos Shinpachi no aceptaría que fuera solo a realizar esa locura. Insistiría y encontraría la forma de colarse con él. Si Kagura no lo había hecho, había sido porque entendía la responsabilidad que recaía en ella de cuidar a la gente que allí vivía; sin embargo no dudaba de que a ella también hubiera querido ir con él.

Ambos siempre se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿por qué Gin siempre tenía que librar las batallas más duras solo? Ellos también querían acompañarlo y ser su sostén.

Caminaron tratando de evitar internarse en el bosque, sin embargo el mismo sendero los iba llevando poco a poco, hasta terminar bordeando los árboles. Era como si el mismo bosque estuviera embrujado y tratara de engullirlos.

No tuvieron más opciones que caminar por un sendero cerrado y repleto de vegetación. Cada ruido, propio de los animales nocturnos, les erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Con ahínco pensaba que daba más terror enfrentarse a un enemigo invisible, que enfrentar a un enemigo descomunal y fuerte.

El sonido de la hierba siendo pisada los llevó a pegarse uno con el otro, se fundieron en un abrazo que los hundió en la ignominia; estaban actuando como dos cobardes, luego de salir de la posada con la frente en alto como el soldado que va a la guerra a morir con vanidad.

Algo se arrastraba por el suelo, pero la luz de la luna era débil y no lograba filtrarse del todo por entre las copas de los árboles; estas se mecían al compás del viento, mientras la nieve caía, cubriendo de un blanco brillante aquellas partes que la vegetación más alta no protegía.

Algo se arrastraba por el suelo, sin embargo ellos no podían verlo. Shinpachi apenas sintió un jalón en el tobillo izquierdo antes de vaticinar una catástrofe.

—¡Gin-san! —Al gritar, se dio cuenta de que no habían abierto la boca desde que dejaron atrás el hospedaje. Trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que seguramente su pie se había enredado con alguna rama, no obstante el tirón fue tan fuerte que acabó por tumbarlo al suelo.

—¡Shinpachi! —Gin sacó el bo y corrió hacia él tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo algo jalaba con fuerza del chico, tragándolo hacia al corazón del bosque.

Al correr unas ramas ante Gintoki apareció una figura monstruosa; la boca bien abierta, por donde cabía un pequeño cervatillo, mostraba una hilera de dientes irregulares y filosos. Hedía, despedía un olor nauseabundo a carne putrefacta y babeaba un líquido oscuro que comenzaba manchar las prendas del chico que intentaba devorar.

Gin se obligó a reaccionar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo similar, pero por algún extraño motivo, quizás porque era de noche, porque estaban en el bosque, porque no sabía todavía qué demonios era esa cosa, no fue como cortar al pulpo Pece de ese príncipe idiota. Sí, podía ser una mascota digna de Hata, ¡pero por Kami, que acojonaba!

Cortó las enredaderas que se habían apoderado de Shinpachi. Los gritos del chico parecieron suficientes para despertar al bosque. Los animales empezaron a correr y a gemir, pero algo los estaba devorando en la oscuridad.

Gin se acercó a Shinpachi para asegurarse que estaba bien, más allá de aterrado y casi en shock. Miró hacia los costados con desesperación, sabía que el peligro no había terminado. Dicho y hecho, fue su turno de ser apresado por unas garras invisibles. Le habían enredado el cuerpo y lo arrastraba, el joven vio como el samurái al que admiraba, era "devorado" por la tenebrosidad del bosque.

Corrió para tratar de socorrerlo, sabiendo que si esas enredaderas tenían la fuerza suficiente para neutralizar a un oso, la suya sería inútil. Haría lo que pudiera para salvar a Gin-san, aunque no tuviera la fuerza, encontraría la manera o moriría intentándolo. De golpe, todo movimiento cesó; el agarre aflojó y ante ellos se materializó una pesadilla peor que la vivida.

Unos ojos rojos, demoniacos, los contemplaban en un claro. Los cuernos sobresalían por encima de la cabeza y los dientes rechinaron, mientras la boca mostraba una macabra sonrisa. Era un sujeto, parado en sus dos piernas, con figura humana. El grito de los hombres fue a coro.

—¡Pie Grande!

—¿Sakata-san? —el sujeto se acercó a los samurái que, echados en el suelo, ya se habían encomendado a Dios pidiendo una muerte misericordiosa e indolora.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No soy comestible! —gritó Gin, aferrando a Shinpachi contra su pecho para sacarlo del camino de la bestia, mientras trataba de arrastrarse hacia atrás para tomar su bo y pelear.

Un momento, ¿Pie Grande lo había llamado por su nombre?

—Sakata-san, soy yo… su vecino.

—¿H-Hedoro-san? —Shinpachi pestañeó, de golpe no supo si prefería estar ante Pie Grande o ante el vecino de Gin-san.

—Qué alegría, esta vez llegué a tiempo —murmuró con alivio acercándose más a ellos, pero los chicos no dejaban de tratar de alejarse de él—. Es peligroso estar en este bosque de noche. Ellas son de hábitos nocturnos —dio la vuelta, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo diabólico—, síganme… si no quieren morir esta noche.

—¡S-Sí, Señor Hedoro-san! —dijeron los dos al unísono poniéndose de pie, más aterrados que al principio.

No lo dijeron, pero era evidente que les convenía seguir al Amanto si no querían morir. En manos de esas criaturas o de Hedoro mismo, en tal caso sentían que el destino sería el mismo.

—La cabaña en la que estoy pasando la temporada de invierno no está lejos de aquí…

—Ah, q-qué alegría —rió Gin, con nerviosismo.

En el camino, Hedoro trató de ponerlos al tanto. No se atrevieron a preguntarle de buenas a primeras qué había ido a hacer allí en el bosque, pues temía encontrarse con alguna horrible realidad, algo como que él era quien se había estado alimentando de los niños y animales desaparecidos hasta la fecha.

Sentados en la reconfortante cabaña de Hedoro, con sendas tazas de chocolate en la mano, supieron que el Amanto solo estaba allí recolectando semillas.

—Me enteré que alguien tenía semillas de esta planta…

—¿Dice que… estas plantas son las que han estado aterrorizando a la gente?

—Mires como lo mires, Shinpachi —le dijo su jefe, susurrándole en el oído para que solo lo escuchara él—, es evidente que es Hedoro quien ha estado aterrorizando a la gente.

El Amanto estalló en escalofriantes carcajadas.

—La gente me teme y cree que soy Pie Grande —estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, por eso le agradaba su vecino, él lo aceptaba como era y lo trataba con amabilidad—. Lo cierto es que llegué para recolectar semillas de esta planta. ¿Sabe, Sakata-san? Son plantas que provienen de otro planeta, así que es claro que alguien debió plantarlas.

—Y son carnívoras.

—Efectivamente —le respondió al chico de anteojos—, se alimentan de animales pequeños, una vez que lo hacen se desintegran, se convierten en abono, para poder dar vida a otra planta… lo lamento mucho —se mostró afligido, pero de una manera que les inspiró terror—, creo que algunos humanos también fueron víctimas. Niños —especificó.

—¿Y tú vienes a buscar estas plantas? —Gin no daba crédito a lo que oía—¡Te digo, Shinpachi, quiere conquistar el mundo con estas criaturas!

—Claro, imagine Sakata-san —argumentó a su favor—, estas plantas son muy peligrosas para la vida en este planeta, no son de aquí. Las semillas se pueden exportar para que sean plantadas en su planeta natal, donde paradójicamente están en peligro de extinción —se mostraba muy apenado por el revés.

—Entonces… —concluyó Shinpachi—no está tratando de erradicarlas.

—Oh, no —se negó de manera rotunda—, después de todo es una vida, ¿cierto? —Reflexionó—En su naturaleza se alimentan de carne, como lo hacemos nosotros. Como lo hacen ustedes. Como lo hago yo…

Lo último les hizo fruncir la frente y bien fuerte ciertas partes de su anatomía. Se habían encogido en el sitio, preguntándose si acaso Hedoro se alimentaría de ellos esa noche.

—Aunque soy vegetariano —aclaró con una sonrisa macabra—. No es su culpa ser lo que son —continuó el Amanto—, estuve internado aquí, buscando la forma de extraerlas de la tierra sin lastimarlas. Descubrí que en su seno está la semilla, una vez que la quitas, la planta se desintegra, pero sigue viva en la semilla. Es decir, que puede ser trasplantada —se puso de pie y les enseñó lo que sería la mentada semilla, de forma ovalada no era más grande que una pelota de tenis—. Es por eso que no puedo irme de aquí hasta no haber quitado todas las semillas.

—Lo entendemos —terció Shinpachi, el ligero temblequeo de su voz delataba sus nervios.

—Sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo? —alentó Gintoki, notando que tenía la mano entrelazada con la de Shinpachi y que ambas sudaban copiosamente.

—Es como un yuyo —suspiró—, no dejan de crecer y de crecer. Es algo de nunca acabar, y ya casi no quedan animales en el bosque. Por suerte no pueden arrastrarse a grandes distancias, aunque sus extremidades, las ramas que ustedes vieron —especificó—, son sensores que les sirven para atrapar a sus presas desde lejos. Son muy peligrosas.

—¡Tú eres peligroso! —murmuró Gin.

—¿Decía, Sakata-san?

—¡Qué entiendo lo peligroso que es!

—Estuve estudiando en mis libros —señaló una pila acumulada en un costado del cuarto—, y se llaman Molbol, se reproducen a través de su reina. Son como las abejas —detalló—, de una nacen miles. Debo encontrar a la reina en el seno del bosque para que deje de reproducirse. De esa manera lograré terminar este trabajo y podré volver tranquilo, sabiendo que no habrán más víctimas inocentes.

Cuando Hedoro se puso de pie, ambos no pudieron evitar soltar un chillido poco masculino. El Amanto caminó hasta ellos envuelto en la penumbra del cuarto, su rostro grotesco era iluminado con debilidad por una lámpara a querosene. Miró por la ventana, soltando un suspiro lánguido.

—La tormenta ha empeorado —fijó la vista en ellos, penetrándolos con sus ojos rojos—, será mejor que pasen la noche aquí. Es peligroso que salgan ahora.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Se lo agradecemos! —dijo Shinpachi mientras su jefe trataba de sonreírle al Amanto en señal de agradecimiento.

—Les prepararé un cuarto, espero que no les moleste tener que compartir la cama, no hay suficientes mantas y no querrán morir congelados.

—¡No, no queremos morir, señor Hedoro-san! —Gin se puso de pie, arrastrando consigo a Shinpachi. Siguieron al Amanto a una distancia prudencial, les dejó todo para que se hicieran la cama, una al estilo occidental, y se fue, cerrando la puerta y deseándoles las buenas noches.

Ni siquiera a solas pudieron sentirse aliviados. Permanecieron en el lugar, abrazados uno al otro, hasta que se aseguraron de que el Amanto estaba lejos de la puerta. Podían oír las pisadas alejándose y la madera rechinar a cada paso; luego, la única luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, se esfumó.

—¡Ayúdame a correr este mueble, Shinpachi!

Entre los dos movieron un armario hasta colocarlo frente a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quería ser asesinado por el Amanto en mitad de la noche. Luego de esa pequeña faena, pudieron respirar con alivio. Se sentaron en la cama, relajando el cuerpo.

Gin se quitó un poco de ropa para acomodarse bajo las mantas, Shinpachi en cambio permaneció unos segundos en el mismo lugar, hasta que el otro lo llamó.

—¿No vas a acostarte? Sé que la situación no se presta, pero debemos descansar… —silenció, llegando a una errada conclusión—Ey… ¿te pone incómodo compartir la cama conmigo? No voy a dormir en el suelo si es lo que esperas. Hace frío.

—Nada de eso, tarado —se arrastró para llegar hasta la punta de la cama y acomodarse junto a Gin—; no es la primera vez que algo así me pasa, pero… creí que moriría, Gin-san, vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos.

Gintoki sonrió. Sí, la verdad es que habían pasado por un momento horrible. No es que no hubieran tenido momentos así en el pasado, pero la experiencia no quitaba que de todos modos, en el umbral de la muerte, la situación les hiciera replantearse desde la razón de su existencia, hasta lo más intrascendente, como lo que les hubiera gustado comer antes de morir.

—¿Ves? Es peligroso estar cerca de mí.

Shinpachi chistó, sabía que en el fondo no lo decía enserio, solo le gustaba hacerse el dramático de vez en cuando.

—Si no hubieras estado ahí, esa planta me hubiera devorado. Como en tantas otras ocasiones. Así que no te hagas…

—¿Qué no me haga qué…? —Pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo del chico para atraerlo más a él y abrazarlo.

—Gin-san…

—Ahora todo es distinto —murmuró en sus labios—, últimamente, cada día que pasa, es más difícil. Tú… —lo besó, apenas un roce de labios—Kagura… me lo hacen más difícil.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kagura con-? —no pudo terminar la frase porque Gintoki no había tenido mejor idea que aprovechar esa abertura para meterle la lengua dentro de la boca.

—Mucho —respondió, estrechándolo más para demostrarle que ni un Amanto con sed de sangre, que ni una planta carnívora, ni Pie Grande era capaz de apagar ese fuego—, porque cada día que pasa, hay más cosas que quiero proteger y más grande es la ambición.

Shinpachi frunció el ceño, no estaba con la mente despejada para interpretar a Gin-san, así que se dejó llevar, tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuera en el cuerpo desnudo de quien era su frustrado intento de jefe.

—Gin-san…

—¿Qué?

Shinpachi lo miró, la luz de la lámpara en el cuarto seguía prendida otorgando una claridad difusa. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y hundiendo el rostro en pecho del hombre. No quería arruinar ese momento preguntando idioteces u obviedades; si iba a pasar algo, pasaría, porque ambos así lo querrían.

A decir verdad desde hacía más de un mes que esperaba un momento como ese, y aunque habían estado a solas en varias oportunidades desde ese primero de enero, Gintoki nunca se había mostrado tan afectuoso como hasta entonces. Siempre llegaba hasta un punto y frenaba, buscando algún pretexto vano para tranquilizar las hormonas y no arremeter contra el joven.

Ahora era Shinpachi quien no sabía ni quería controlarse. Todo ese tiempo se había preguntado si acaso, Gin-san, se había arrepentido. Si todo lo ocurrido había sido producto del alcohol y de la fecha tan particular, una época que siempre obliga a las personas a hacer esos horribles balances, a replantearse la vida, las oportunidades perdidas, las metas no cumplidas.

Algo de eso hubo, aunque Gintoki jamás se lo admitiera para no herirlo, sin embargo nada de eso importaba ya en ese momento. Ni Shinpachi se lo preguntó, ni Gin tampoco lo precisó, no obstante quedó claro que algo trascendental iba a ocurrir cuando el hombre tomó distancia para hurgar en la pequeña mochila que cargaba y sacar un pequeño pote de lo que parecía ser gel íntimo, sabor frutilla.

—Ya lo tenías pensado, ¿cierto? —Shinpachi lo miró entre ojos—Pervertido. En esta situación… —¿Acaso pensaba hacérselo en la nieve, mientras Pie Grande les masticaba la cabeza?

Riendo como el perro Patán, Gin no le respondió, al menos no con palabras, y en cambio le quitó los lentes y empezó a desnudarlo, dejando el pequeño frasco a un costado sobre el colchón. A medida que iba descubriendo la piel del chico, podía notar cómo se estremecía, erizándose al más leve estímulo, fuera con la yema de los dedos, con los labios, la respiración o con la lengua.

Trató de ir suave, antes de que esa alimaña dormida en él despertara del todo asustándolo. Le encantaba verlo desde ese lugar: Shinpachi estaba a su merced, desnudo y con las piernas abiertas, atento a cada toque.

El pene, en un principio flácido, iba endureciéndose ante la ávida mirada del mayor, produciendo su propia excitación. Una fuerza arrolladora amenazó con arruinar clima tan especial, pero Gintoki supo controlarla a tiempo.

Se contentó con tomar entre los dedos la erección de Shinpachi y darle un placer que conocía, que ya le había dado con anterioridad sin haber ido más lejos.

Esa noche no sería igual.

Se quitó la ropa, desviando por ese breve instante que le tomó hacerlo, la atención del cuerpo del chico, hasta que volvió a ocupar el lugar entre las piernas de este. El roce directo de la piel, tan solo eso, les hizo gemir. Era claro que para ninguno de los dos serían suficientes las caricias de siempre, caricias que a veces eran manotazos y apretones violentos.

—No me dejes marcas, Gin-san, por favor —rogó, empeorando la situación.

Gintoki gruñó, sin poder controlar la fuerza de sus manos, apretó hasta dejarlo marcado, mordiéndole el cuello y la clavícula, llegando a los pectorales. Shinpachi no tenía fuerza de voluntad para reprochárselo o siquiera apartarlo. Se quedó jadeando en el sitio, afiebrado.

Había dejado de temblar, tal vez buscando relajarse para permitirle a Gin tomar más confianza, una necesaria para comenzar con la parte más difícil, pero a la vez más exquisita, de toda esa labor.

Como una forma de indicarle que estaba listo y que ya no aguantaba más tanta espera, estiró una mano y acarició el pene endurecido del mayor.

Gintoki lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, contento de ver como el chico, pese a su timidez, daba ese gran paso tomando la iniciativa. Lo besó en los labios antes de empezar a acariciarlo de la misma manera en la que lo hacía con él. Sin embargo sus manos no se concentraron solo en el falo erecto, bajaron hasta las redondeces que, siendo coronadas por una mata de vello, se habían endurecido. No frenó, hasta que sus dedos dieron con esa zona inexplorada. Estaban secos, por eso antes de entrar debía humedecerlos.

Buscó el pote de gel y untó dos dedos ante la mirada extraña que le dedicaba Shinpachi. Le sonrió, tratando de demostrarle a Gin-san que estaba bien, sin embargo su rostro no tardó en contorsionarse en una mueca de malestar cuando un dedo intentó violentar el orificio cerrado.

Con besos, caricias y sin palabras, fue abriendo con lentitud hasta dilatar lo suficiente. Dos dedos parecían ser suficientes, debían serlo porque Gin sentía que ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

Se relamió internamente antes de quitarle la mano a Shinpachi para que dejara de masturbarlo, o todo acabaría ahí. Se acomodó mejor, buscando que la punta quedara atrapada en ese calor acogedor que le regalaban las nalgas de Shinpachi.

Supo que debía relajarse si quería darle placer a Gin-san, y ciertamente, después de ese primero de enero, quería dárselo. Sentía que estaba en deuda con él, por enseñarle ese mundo extraordinario repleto de sensaciones excitantes, lo tabú de encontrar placer en la mano, la boca y el cuerpo de alguien como Gintoki. Así que respiró hondo cuando Gin tomó una de sus piernas para acomodarla sobre el hombro.

Hundiendo la cara en el pecho del chico para atrapar entre los labios una de las tetillas, empujó un poco. Shinpachi ahogó el quejido y Gin se lo reprochó con suavidad.

—No te contengas…

Sin embargo Shinpachi no quería acabar gritando en la cabaña con Hedoro en ella. Aunque las habitaciones estaban lejos, debían admitir que ni el lugar ni la situación se prestaban, ¡pero joder! Gin estaba entrando sin pausa y sin clemencia dentro de él, el grito estaba en su garganta. Era una mezcla de dolor con placer, esa magnánima sensación lo invadía al saber que era su propio cuerpo el que le estaba haciendo gemir a quien se mecía sobre él, con esa expresión de gloria en la cara.

Era una seriedad que solía verle a Gin-san cuando entablaba fieras batallas y la mera comparación acabó por perturbarlo. Le alteraba la idea de que desde ese momento ya no pudiera verlo pelear sin sentir como el pene le crecía en los pantalones.

—Gin-san…

—¿Te duele mucho? —frunció el ceño, le dolía incluso a él—Ya casi está toda adentro.

Asintió, antes de intentar responder.

—No pares…

Eso fue lo que necesitó para dar rienda sueltas a ese demonio interno. Tomó ambos tobillos de Shinpachi y buscando una posición más cómoda, empezó a arremeter una y otra vez. Era un delicioso suplicio para el chico sentir como ese pene abandona su cuerpo, para después violentarlo de nuevo.

Los gemidos y los quejidos se fundieron en uno, mientras Gin trataba de alcanzar esa cima, sin despegar la vista de la imagen de Shinpachi. No podía creer que ese chico que al principio juzgaba de insulso pudiera darle tanto gozo.

El orgasmo fue devastador, lo vació y lo sació por completo. Se dejó caer, pesado, sobre el cuerpo de Shinpachi, satisfecho y feliz de estar así con él: Oyendo su entrecortada respiración y el latido acelerado de su corazón.

No era momento para descansar. Salió del interior de Shinpachi arrancándole un quejido de dolor, se escabulló hacia abajo y, apenas sus labios tocaron el glande, Shinpachi se descargó por completo. A comparación de las veces anteriores, Gin no salió del lugar hasta no haber tragado hasta la última gota.

Se sentía en deuda con Shinpachi, se sentía agradecido por darle algo más que sexo; por darle un afecto que no se merecía. Podía ver cariño en esos ojos que lo contemplaban entre asombrado y agradecido.

No hubo palabras acarameladas, ni frases hechas. No hacía falta decir nada. Ni siquiera se dieron las buenas noches; apenas atinaron a abrazarse y besar la parte más cercana que tenían del otro, Gin la frente transpirada de Shinpachi, y este, la barbilla del mayor. Desnudos, sucios y entrelazados, se quedaron dormidos. El cansancio los había hecho sucumbir, demasiadas emociones en tan corto lapso.

Sintieron que fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque no pasó mucho hasta que la luz del sol les dio en la cara, junto al golpe en la puerta.

—Sakata-san, Shimura-san —murmuraron del otro lado, atemorizándolos cuando cayeron en la cuenta de dónde estaban y a merced de quién—. Pronto estará el desayuno.

—¡Nosotros seremos el desayuno! —murmuraron los dos.

Se miraron más despabilados y tomaron distancia en silencio para vestirse. Una vez listos se presentaron en la sala, donde el Amanto bebía de un café con leche.

Estaban tan asustados que no pudieron tragar bocado, sin embargo ambos estaban de acuerdo en acompañar a Hedoro en busca de la reina, sentían que no podrían irse en paz sin asegurarse de que el peligro había sido erradicado.

—Hay una niña que viene cada tanto por aquí —murmuró Hedoro, una vez afuera y caminando por la nieve, un poco más adelante que los otros dos—, gracias a ella supe donde está la reina. La seguí…

—¿Una niña rubia? —preguntó Shinpachi.

Hedoro volteó para mirarlo y asentir. Sin razón aparente, Shinpachi dio un paso atrás, chocando con el pecho macizo de Gin-san.

—Creo que ella plantó esa semilla, quiero decir —explicó— a la reina. Ha venido varias veces, supongo que para ver cómo crecía. La reina es una planta muy bonita, a diferencia de sus "hijas".

—Con razón —chistó Gintoki, ahora entendía mejor las razones que había tenido la niña para estar en el bosque la tarde anterior.

—Ayer casi la devoran viva, llegué justo a tiempo, pero no pude hablar con ella… salió corriendo apenas me vio.

—Me pregunto por qué —terció Gin con ironía.

—No estamos lejos de la cueva —fue lo último que dijo Hedoro antes de sumirse en un silencio a medias. A medias, porque el sonido propio del bosque interrumpía sus pensamientos, poniéndolos a la defensiva.

El Amanto ya les había aconsejado que no bajaran la guardia porque, aunque eran de hábitos nocturnos, también podían atacar de día si se las molestaba; así habían desaparecido muchos niños.

—¿Estás bien, Patsuan?

El aludido lo miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro, mitad de desconcierto, mitad de tedio.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Caminas raro —no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, de una manera muy interna—, ¿te duele mucho?

—Claro, degenerado… como pretendes que no me duela si me… —quedó a medio decir y se ajustó los lentes—… pervertido —murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios que Gin compartió antes de nalguearlo y adelantarse unos pasos.

La cueva no quedaba cerca al final, pero al llegar comprendieron lo que el Amanto les había dicho. La reina era bellísima a diferencia de los monstruos que engendraba. Era similar a una orquídea gigante, del tamaño de la cabaña en la que habían pasado la noche y capaz de engullir un barco, aunque, según les había comentado Hedoro, la reina permanecía en letargo. Ella se alimentaba, por las raíces y la tierra, a través de sus "hijas" con las que estaba conectada. Por eso las plantas parecían desintegrarse después de devorar la carne, pues pasaban a ser parte del estómago de su madre.

El rojo del centro de la flor parecía ser el de la sangre con la que se había alimentado durante todo ese tiempo; la coronaba alrededor un amarillo tan intenso que emulaba al sol y, colgaban de esas flores, unas ramas blancas que lucían muy sedosas. Por último, un violeta que a veces se tornaba rosa, protegía lo que era el tallo verde, tan enorme que parecía tratarse del tronco de algún ombú añejo.

Hedoro les pidió que no lastimaran a las hijas mientras él iba tras la semilla de la reina; entendieron a los pocos minutos el por qué de la recomendación. Esos retoños monstruosos habían despertado de su sueño en pos de salvaguardar a su madre. Sabían que no debían herir a esas plantas si pretendían salir con vida de las garras de Hedoro, así que hicieron lo imposible para no acabar siendo el almuerzo de esas plantas. O de Hedoro.

En segundos, minutos u horas –no sabrían precisarlo- la pesadilla terminó. Hedoro salió de la cueva portando en ambos brazos una semilla de color negra tan grande como un balón de fútbol. Sonreía, de una manera tan tétrica que daban ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Se despidieron de él, agradeciéndoles la hospitalidad y disculpándose por no quedarse a almorzar y volvieron al hotel. En el camino, pudieron comprobar, no había señal alguna de un peligro latente.

Comprendieron, de esa forma, que Pie Grande no existía, que las pisadas si bien eran reales, le pertenecían a Hedoro. Les costó explicarles a los dueños de la posada y a cada aldeano que ese Amanto que tanto miedo les daba, en realidad había estado todo ese tiempo cuidándolos. Que las pisadas, si bien siempre estaban cerca de dichos cadáveres, eran de Hedoro porque buscaba la manera de evitar más víctimas.

El dueño de la posada estaba tan feliz de escuchar una historia convincente y no los disparates que había oído en ese último tiempo que, además de pagarles, les ofreció quedarse una semana allí a vacacionar para disfrutar de los baños termales. Dudaron un poco en invitar a Hedoro, pero sin dudas se merecía el reconocimiento.

Las chicas estaban en eso, preparándose para ir a darse un baño en las aguas termales cuando Kagura decidió que era un momento oportuno para buscar el sukonbu que Gin-chan le había escondido.

De entre las bolsas que Gin había traído del pueblo el día anterior, sacó un objeto que desconoció, aunque se le hacía ligeramente familiar. Así que por desconocerlo se acercó corriendo con él en la mano para preguntarle a la jefa, segura de que ella sabría decirle lo que era o confirmarle sus sospechas.

Cuando Gin llegó al cuarto que compartía con Shinpachi, lo recibieron las patadas de Otae, junto a los gritos desaforados de esta.

—¡Maldito asqueroso, ¿qué te crees?!

—¡Para, mujer! —se arrastró por el suelo, tratando de alejarse de su furia. No lo habían matado las plantas carnívoras, ni Hedoro, pero lo haría esa loca.

—¡Hermana, tranquilízate!

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Shin-chan, sabiendo que pasas tanto tiempo con este hombre asqueroso?! ¡Es un ser desagradable, sin códigos!

—No seas tan hiriente, hermana —rogó—, Gin-san será un desastre para muchas cosas, pero no es…

Otae blandió el dildo ante los ojos de su hermano, para así poder reforzar sus palabras.

—Este depravado, inmoral, indecente —la lista era larga—, ayer fue al pueblo a hacer las compras. ¡¿Compró comida?! No —canturreó con una risita cínica—¡¿Compró algo de primera necesidad?! No —volvió a decir, para llegar a la bolsa y desparramar todos los adminículos sobre el tatami, mientras Gin se abalanzaba sobre ellos tratando de evitar que al menos Kagura los viera.

—¿Gin-san? —murmuró Shinpachi mirándolo entre ojos—Eres indefendible.

Sobre el tatami había un pack de velas, sogas, una mordaza, pañuelos y, lo más vergonzoso, ese consolador de un tamaño considerable que doblaba lo que Gin tenía entre las piernas.

—¡Es para mí! —intentó defenderse el mayor, guardando todo dentro de la bolsa de nuevo, mientras Otae le hacía sangrar la nariz con una nueva patada—¡Juro que lo compré para mí, mujer!

—¡Más te vale con lo uses solo contigo!

Shinpachi no dejaba de mirarlo entre ojos, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Mientras su hermana se iba del cuarto rumbo al baño, echa una furia, en compañía de Kagura quien entendía lo que pasaba mejor de lo que uno sospecharía. Para ella no era tan extraño enterarse de las intenciones de Gin-chan para con el cuatro-ojos, si los había visto haciendo indecencias.

—Ni pienses que te dejaré usar eso conmigo —miró el juguete, lo acojonaba más que Pie Grande, que las plantas carnívoras o que Hedoro mismo.

—Me gustan las cosas _kink_ is, Pachi —murmuró apenado, como si temiera mostrar ese lado turbio de su persona tan pronto en una relación que recién comenzaba.

—Vayamos a los baños —propuso, saturado—. Aprovechemos que somos los únicos inquilinos de momento —al menos hasta que llegara Hedoro. Dio la vuelta con brusquedad al reparar en que el otro estaba preparando un bolso—¡Deja eso ahí, no lo vas a llevar al baño!

—¿Puedo llevar el gel aunque sea? —preguntó como un nene pequeño que pide permiso para llevar la pelota a la playa.

—Bueno, eso sí —accedió suspirando. Si Gin iba a arremeter de nuevo contra su cuerpo, más le valía contar con un poco de gel íntimo para paliar el dolor.

Tener a la hermana guardabosque durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado no les impidió, a ninguno de los dos, disfrutar a pleno de esas cortas vacaciones.


End file.
